Alternate Anime Finale Storylines (Unused)
As the final episodes of the Elfen Lied Anime were being planned and animated, script revisions were enacted, with the episodes 11, 12, and 13 wrapping up the series. However, recently the original ideas and plots were brought to light, and will be chronicled here. (Thanks again to User Yoshik for this invaluable information). Final Scenario Outline for Episodes 11,12 and 13 (Collected from remarks by Takao Yoshioka; Dated June 27, 2014; Edited for Grammar, Syntax and Flow) This is the outline of the scenarios finally agreed upon after many twists and turns. However, while people were working on it, the director requested changes to the storyline, shifting from an action-oriented one to the more drama-oriented one. Consequently I abandoned these outlines and directly re-wrote the transcripts (without re-using some of the plotlines). The scenario outlines here are therefore largely different from the ones actually aired. For Episodes One through Ten, there are no big differences between the outlines and the episodes actually aired, so they will not be covered here.. Takao Yoshioka oversaw the plot and transcripts for the Elfen Lied anime. The words in ... is an insertion by yk while translating. Episode 11 Restriction is removed from Mariko. She cuts half the body of Saito, the surrogate mother. Half-dead Saito triggers the switch of the bomb and Mariko's one arm is severed. Shirakawa threatens Mariko with bombs and make Mariko obedient to her. x Exhausted, Shirakawa hesitatingly, thinks she should report it to Kurama. But Kurama's room is empty. Instead she finds a letter left behind by Kurama. The letter looks like being suggestive. x At Maple Inn, Nana experienced for the first time in her life a warm family. Nana tells Mayu that Nyu is a vicious person called Lucy. Mayu has no idea at all what to do. Nana's eye paid attention to the photo of Kanae. Kouta shows the late sister's photo to Mayu and talks about the memories of his sister with tears in his eyes. Nyu plans to pretend to be Kanae in order to encourage Kouta and cuts her hair. Observing Nyu's behavior, Nana recognizes that Nyu is not pretending to be innocent but real. Nana decides that the story of Lucy/Nyu is to be kept secret just between Mayu and herself. At the same time, however, Nana makes up her mind that in case when Nyu changes back to Lucy, Nana must be ready to kill her. On the other hand, Yuka watches with a jealous eye the relationship between Kouta and Nyu. x x x Kurama meets Bando who is cleaning up garbage on the beach. Kurama requests Bando to kill Mariko on the condition that he repairs Bando's broken arm. Reluctantly Bando accepts the deal. Kurama thinks about Mariko, believing that killing her is his minimal love to Mariko. x Yuka and Kouta. Yuka questions closely if he has romantic feelings to Nyu. Kouta just shows fuzzy responses for some reason or other. That attitude hurts Yuka. x Nana somehow feels that she is now a member of the family. Nyu is scolded for dismantling the grandfather's clock. Nana takes care of the creature (Wanta) in the garden, when she feels a chill of fear from the helicopter flying over the sky. x x x Mariko is restricted in the helicopter. She senses the presence of Nana. However Mariko fails to sense the presence of Lucy as Lucy is in Nyu persona. x x x Mariko goes down to the heliport. For the first time, Figure of Mariko, who is sitting on a wheelchair, becomes clear. The orders given to Mariko are to kill the escapee Diclonius, Nana and to capture Lucy. (When Lucy's head and body is not severed, it is OK.) The attendant Shirakawa gets a contact from Kurama. x x x Yuka tells Kouta that she is going to leave Maple Inn. Being surprised Kouta tries to stop Yuka from leaving but Yuka shakes Kouta off and leaves. Nyu is continuously trying to repair the clock. x Shirakawa is talking with Kurama by phone. She apologizes that she brought Mariko outside of the solitary confinement. Shirakawa was ordered to keep an eye on Kurama by the chief Kakuzawa.　But at heart she has gotten a romantic feeling to him. She is horrified by Kurama's plan that he is going to have Bando terminate Mariko. x x x Yuka, after leaving Maple Inn, finds that the nearby streets are blocked. She finds the detectives she once met. Feeling something ominous, she decides to go back to Maple Inn. x Nana is scared by the sign of Mariko's presence. She thinks that Mariko must have also sensed Nana's presence here. Then, if she stays at Maple Inn, it gives lots of troubles to Kouta and other people. So she determines to leave Maple Inn after all. x Nana, after leaving Maple Inn, stands face to face with Mariko on the bridge to Enoshima. x Kouta learns the story from Mayu and looks for Nana. x Mariko is playing around with Nana, making her naked. Nana suddenly powers up when she hears Mariko says that she is going to kill Kurama. There, Kouta, Mayu and Nyu appear looking for Nana. Mariko thinks it mysterious that although Nyu has horns, she cannot sense Nyu's approach. Nana tries to let other people escape from that place. Kouta, failing to grasp the circumstances, starts to talk to Mariko. Mariko responses with an attack to Kouta using her vectors. x x x Arakawa goes back to the university. She's not allowed to take the time for taking a bath and is forced to look into students' file. The purpose is to find the student who was together with her when Prof. Kakuzawa was killed. Arakawa finally finds the picture of Kouta out of the file. x x x Yuka goes back to empty Maple Inn. Some guys break into Maple Inn and Yuka is captured. x x x When Mariko's vectors are about to reach Kouta, his body is blown off as if flicked. It is Nana who swiftly helped Kouta. But the power difference between Nana and Mariko is so evident that Mariko toys with naked Nana. Mariko then further stretches her vectors to Kouta. At this very moment, Nyu changes back to Lucy and helps Kouta. Kouta's memories flash back. x x x The girl with horns that he met on that occasion. They started to play together before they noticed. After the farewell to Yuka, he met the bloody girl once again in the train ... The memory of the tragedy in the train flashes back to Kouta. x x x Greatly shocked Kouta. End of Episode 11 Episode 12 Mariko' vectors are invalidated after her brain was stirred by Nana's vector. There appears Bando whose right hand is already repaired. He is more than glad to see that Lucy is also in the same place. Nana and Mayu, at the same time, call out to Bando saying "Oji-san" (= a word　used for a middle-aged-man). Bando, getting angry with that word usage and thinking "I'm not a middle-aged man. I'm Bando!",　but keeps shooting at Mariko randomly. Mariko is nearly killed by Bando but thanks to quick tact of researchers Mariko manages to withdraw behind. Lucy says good-bye to Kouta and leaves. x x x Kouta's eyes are open wide and he is in a state of lethargy. Kouta gets back all his memories. x x x memories From the encounter with Lucy, and that they two played around together, and that his sister and father were killed in front of him. x x x Nana and Mayu try to take Kouta along but Kouta cannot move. As a last resort, Bando carries Kouta. Kouta, who is still in the state of lethargy, Nana and Mayu go back to Maple Inn. Without knowing why, Bando is there, too. (For Bando he can expect that if he stays together with these people, he might be able to see one of the two, Lucy or Mariko.) Ravaged Maple Inn. Yuka is nowhere. Kouta returns to consciousness. x x x Yuka's dream. Yuka is crying on the beach. Does Kouta love Nyu? Crazily jealous Yuka. Yuka cannot bear to be such a disgusting self. Yuka weeps over her gruesomeness. Sweet newly-married life. Kouta calls for Yuka her dream. x x x When Yuka comes back to herself, she is naked and is hung up in the underground lab of the university. TBC...